


Servamp Yaoi One-shots

by Melodious_Killer



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious_Killer/pseuds/Melodious_Killer
Summary: A series of random one-shots that involve the servamps and their eves (with the exception of a Servamp and his Subclass). Kudos and comments are appreciated. So are suggestions and requests. I do hope you enjoy this book of amateurly written ships which is cross-posted at Wattpad under the same username. That is all~♡-Ace





	1. Chapter 1

Has anyone ever thought about how horrible love was? It's effects are intoxicating. Once you feel love from that certain person, you'll yearn for it. In one way or another. Has anyone thought how love can switch into hate at anytime? No? How sad and foolish. Love is destructive. It's vile, and horrible, and completely and utterly disgusting. Did he mean it disgusting in the ways children do? No. He meant it in the way of how lust could be mistaken for love. Who was he kidding? It's basically lust right? But was that the only thing love was? Of course not. Love is also.... toxic. Deadly. It'll choke you. Tie strings around you and turn you into a puppet. It's terrifying how love can be so controlling. Especially, if envy and greed were included. He felt sorry for those who got caught up by traps set by love. Did he mention that hate comes from love? No? Well, it does. Well, connected to it, at least. Love drives you to do so many unspeakable things. It corrupts everyone to do so many wrongdoings. Taints the soul and brings out the demons resting deep in a mortal's soul. Luckily for him, he was an angel. And angels don't need love. (Save for the love of their angel parents of course.)

Licht crinkled his nose. Remembering the affection he got from those mortals wasn't even flattering. And even going as far as giving out letters for him. Letters of adoration and love. It wasn't the same as the ones from his parents. It was so different from that. His parents were angels as well. That's why their love was pure and perfect. Untainted and strong. He wanted a love like that. He was jealous of his parents. But he still looked up to the future. Maybe he would meet an angel like him and fall in love. Recreate that pure and perfect love like his parents had.

Yet, until now, he still hasn't found his angel partner. He groaned softly, ruffling the tufts of hair on his head.

 _'Play the piano. Focus. Write a new piece. Show the unknown-- forbidden form, you've always had._ ' he thought. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the chair. He glides his fingers lightly on the perfectly white paino. ' _White. Like the colour of an angel's wings. Pure and perfect. Like mom and dad's love._ ' Licht closed his eyes and let his fingers start. He played the paino, pressing his fingers softly yet swiftly against the smooth keys.

The tempo was quick and those who happened to hear it said, "The melodies were quick and it gave us the signal of mixed feelings when we first heard it. But as we listened further, you could hear that the pianist seemed to be chasing something or someone."

Who could Licht be chasing after? He certainly didn't know. Was he really chasing something? Could it be love? He snorted. Love. One of the humans "treasure"... well, not really. It say that it could open ones eyes but it really doesn't. Love doesn't open the eyes of those who feel it. It's just closes your view from the world. Love is blind. And once you catch love, it blinds you too.  Was love truly worth anything? I mean, come on. It inflicts pain and suffering. Who wants to feel that? "I certainly don't want to. Not again," Lawless heard himself mutter. But as he entered the room where Licht was playing his beloved piano, he felt struck. He felt the arrow that had long been pulled out of his heart get shot again. 'But an angel's love is always worth getting hurt for,' he heard his heart sing.

The melodies that were carried throughout the room surrounded Hyde's mind. His perfectly beautiful eve was playing music. He could see the Angel's wings sprout out from the other's back. Pure. So pure. Untainted and snowy white. 'Such an ethereal sight. A demon like me shouldn't be blessed by an angel's beauty,' he smirked. But he is. He was perfectly blessed by the heavenly figure.

'Such sweet music you play, Lichtan. To whom is it for?' He asks as he leaned against the door way of the room. 'I'll murder who it is just to see how you'd react. I'd love to see you break apart slowly. To see your wings crumble before you. To shatter that stupid belief of yours. I want to show you that you're only human.'

Licht stopped playing soon enough. The last notes leaving as soon as his fingers pulled away from the ivory keys. "What are you doing here, shit rat?"

Lawless smirked at that. "My dear, dear, Angel-chan. Was that yearning I heard? Is the great archangel turning huma--" he was then cut off with a kick from Licht. Trust his eve to somehow appear from one side of his room to another. He chuckled softly. He managed to dodge it, thankfully.

"What's wrong, _angel_ ~? Don't tell me you still believe that you're--" "Shut. The. Fuck. Up.  ** _Hyde_**. Just because I a melody that represents a human's emotion does not mean I have turned into one of those puny mortals. I am an  _ **angel**_ and that is what I'll always be.  **Never** a human. Nor a mortal. Don't compare me to their stupud beliefs on love. Because those beliefs are tainted by the likes of **_you_** ," Licht snarls grabbing Hyde's collar.

The said blonde only laughed. 'How dare he laugh?! This stupid, fucking, idiotically, handsome devil--' Licht stopped his train of thoughts.  _Handsome?! Him?!_ 'No fucking way. He is most definitely not handsome. Focus and don't let this demon's vibes control you, Licht!' He scolds himself before letting go of the other's collar.

**Big mistake.**

The next thing Licht knows, he was pinned against the wall with Lawless roughly kissing him. Licht found himself to be _kissing back_. He was kissing back to the demon he was supposed to purify.

'An angel's kiss is enough to purify this demon. This is sacrifice to purify this idiot demon,' Licht told himself while wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Hyde broke the kiss to smirk. "Is the angel purifying me through a kiss?" "Violence didn't seem to work. An angel's kiss is powerful, you know," Licht smirked back before dragging the other closer. Just before their lips connected, Licht whispered, "I'll be taking the sins you've made through my lips and purify your tainted soul, _demon_."

Lawless chuckled as they pulled away again. Their lips merely inches apart. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Licht whispered.

"Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Hyde smiled before pressing their lips for their third kiss. He could feel it. The way his heart pounded against his chest. The feeling of Licht's breath mingling with his. It was love. And not just any love. The love of a demon and an angel. And though it'll be chaos, he knows they'll both fight for it. For it was the love that was tainted yet pure. Perfect yet imperfect. Truly beautiful. A sin. Their beautifully crafted sin. It was sweet. And he loved it.

"This is  **our** sweet sin. Ours and ours only,'" Licht whispers before pressing his lips against his demon's.

 _I love you_. The voice said. **I love you too**. Another one whispered. Yes. They truly will fight. For their love. For their beautifully sinful love. For their _**sin**_.


	2. Safe

It was simple. They were to have their snack at a cafe then be on their way to their shop to meet Mahiru-kun. So why, dear Gods of fate, were they still here at the cafe? With more company. Unknown people. Girls. Around the age of.. 18. One was 16 though and she seemed to be.. uninterested. That wasn't good enough for Mikuni, though. He wanted them gone. He wanted them to just scamper away with the fact that Jeje is his and his alone in their pitiful little pea sized mind. He wondered whether the tall male would be okay. 'What would his reaction be, I wonder,' Mikuni thought in amusement. Jeje would probably end up trying to shoot him because, well, embarassment. At least that would get rid of these... disgusting little skanks.

Jeje's face twisted in disgust as the girls all surrounded him. Did they not think of him as weird as normal people do? Afterall, he was wearing paper bags over his head. So why? Why were they flocking him like a bunch of ducks or pidgeons that ate breadcrumbs? 'They must have some sort of mental instability,' Jeje thought. They continued to flaunt out their terrifyingly massive (fake) bosoms at his covered face. It honestly disgusted him. They tried chatting him up whilst some clinged onto his arms like a bunch of human sized blood sucking leeches. Needless to say, he would have to take a thorough bath and to wash his clothes. These "ladies", as they ever so often called themselves, smelled thickly of strong perfume. It was obviously too much and it was giving Jeje a headache. How can a woman wear so much and still walk straight? If it were him, he would have fainted immediately from the strong fumes. He glanced at his eve to see what the blonde was doing. To his surprise, the blonde (whom he swore was glaring at the women with pointed daggers, ready to strike) was chatting up the youngest of the group. A young teen, probably sixteen years of age. But who knows, at this age and time, finding out how old one person is was practically impossible. What, with the amount of products and money people spend to make themselves more... pleasing to the eye. Oh, if only they knew. He could see the young teen flirting with his doll obsessed eve. The said eve seemed to be enjoying it even. His covered eye twitched underneathe the paper bags. What the hell was the feeling bubbling from his chest? Oh he was very much familiar with it. Envy. The sin which he embodies. The sin, which he was named from. Wonderful, yes? Of course not. Envy, it was like being jealous except this type of jealousy often goes out of hand and, well, it's fueled by the need to harm the person whom they envied. And in Jeje's case? He was envious of the young girl. 'Calm yourself. Don't lose your control and end up killing each and every one of these annoying banshees whose faces are caked by hundreds of layers of make up and smelled as though they took a hundred year bath in pure perfume.' The scent was sickening. It was as though it was their surgically corrected bodies that produced such disgusting fragrance. He wondered how humans could strive for perfection with their bodies when their mind, their insides, were painted so dark. Filled with so much dirt that it ruins their so called "perfection". 

As though sensing a gaze on him, Mikuni looked up. He could practically feel Jeje's cardinal red coloured eyes piercing him with pin pointed daggers. He felt a small smirk lift the corners of his fake smile painted lips. Was it riling him up that Mikuni was talking to another girl? Well, it's his fault. Jeje was making Mikuni jealous as well, afterall. Probably even more than how Jeje was jealous, but, considering Jeje was envy, no one really knew. He was, of course, quite possessive of the blonde haired eve. Said eve could feel the monster called envy start crawling into the usually calm manner of his tall servamp. As if Mikuni wasn't emitting a terrifying aura that was filled with jealousy and very, very, deep and dark thoughts. 

Everyone at their table turned silent. Mikuni had slammed his hands on the table, and with a pained fake smile, he excused himself and Jeje after paying th bill. 'Damned brats,' Mikuni thought. He clicked his tongue as he dragged Jeje away. He ignored the complaints from the teenagers he had shoved away whilst keeping a firm grip on his Vampire partner's wrist. Screw them and their stupid, stupid, stupid faces. 

The tall Servamp was quiet. Mikuni... Mikuni looked absolutely livid when he slammed his hands on the table. He could swear he heard someone whimper in the cafe. Everyone's eyes were staring right at his blonde eve. The same eve that seemed to be so chill and relaxed at all times. He couldn't hear the protests and complaints his eve got as he dragged Jeje away. His eyes glowed with such fury. That was when it clicked. Mikuni was jealous. He was absolutely jealous. But why? He knew that the blonde knew he wasn't entertaining those... people.  So why? He was about to ask about it only to notice that... they were at the shop already. And that he had instinctively curled around Mikuni's wrist when they got out of the shade. He hissed before slithering up and wrapping himself around the blonde's neck. Not enough to kill but enough to let his mentally insane eve that he was there. 

Mikuni was fuming. He was mad. But it didn't matter right now. Mikuni had important matters regarding Mahiru afterall. His eye twitched when he noticed the body of a very familiar doll. With his dear Abel in his left hand and the other holding Violetta, the doll whose head was decapitated, he sat on the wooden railings of his shop's second floor. He could clearly see a mop of cinnamon brown hair. And a head periwinkle. Yes, they were here. Also... speaking of which... "Johan~" He called out from above. "Ah! Miku-miku! Welcome back--" he jumped off to land a kick at the other's lower back. 

Jeje rolled his eyes, or.. if he could, he would have. Except, he was a snake, so he couldn't. He listened to the two "talk" before turning to see Mahiru. He would have scoffed when he saw the other's surprised face when Mikuni mentioned his real name. They do, kind of have the same eyes. But yes, he too, would be surprised. If, of course, he was in the other's shoes. Which he wasn't. He let out a soft hiss as he watch his big brother's eve get thrown into the hidden room. It was only then that he noticed Mikuni had been quiet. He looked like he was... distracted. It wasn't like Mikuni. Well, sometimes. He rolled his eyes as he turned back into his "human" form. 

"You're distracted by something. Was it because of what happened in the cafe?" Jeje asks. As usual, he made it seem like he didn't care. But he did. He really did. He was just.. awkward. Also, human emotions were a pain to deal with. He was more like Ash than what people normally thought. Except, of course, he didn't have the crazy sleeping schedules Ash had. He could see Mikuni stiffen when he heard him utter those words. It was unusual. Mikuni stiffening? The world must be ending. 

But it didn't seem like that when Mikuni laughed. It was light and airy and cheery. But Jeje knew better. There was something laying behind that sweet sound. "What are you talking about, Jeje? Are you sure you haven't gotten sick of the fumes of Faust's experiments?"

Jeje growled. It was a sign he was urging Mikuni to stop the acting. It made the blonde stop immediately. Oh. Jeje was serious. "You're telling lies and we both know it, Mikuni."

Mikuni looked away. He threw away his facade and now, you could see the horrible monster that lay behind it. They both knew this was a serious conversations. "So what if it is, Jeje? What business would it be for you?"

It stunned Jeje. Mikuni had never sounded so angry before. He swore he could see the green fires of envy glowing in his eyes. "You're... envious. Why?"

Mikuni's face turned emotionless. Then he laughed. It was the same light and airy one. It was the insane one. A crazed look in Mikuni's cinnamon coloured eyes. "How funny, Jeje. Why are you accusing me of such?--"

"Your eyes show emotions in subtle ways. Ones that no one would be able to pick up if they don't know you."

"Do you really, Jeje? Do you really know me?"

"Surprisingly? I do know you. You're the child that sacrificed himself for his dear little brother to the arms of the shadows of envy. You're the one who suffered silently as your father exiled you and kept your brother from ever finding out about why you really left and instead planted lies. You're the one who cried himself to sleep trying to forget about every bad memory. The child that used to curl up against me whenever you had nightmares. The child that felt dull and pained whenever he was alone. You're still like that. Except now, your facade only breaks when your alone. When your with me and.. Abel. When you're in the safety of silence," Jeje says slowly. He felt weird having to mention the damned doll but, he guessed, it might make the blonde understand better. He could see the shock in Mikuni's eyes when he heard each and every word the ravenette muttered. 

Then, the lights went off. It was dark. It made Mikuni make an involuntary whimper. It was too dark. It felt like he was stuck within the confines of his mind. It was cold. Then he felt warmth. Arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's body. He felt himself be pulled into another person's chest. He could hear a slow, too slow, heartbeat. It was Jeje. He pressed closer into Jeje's chest. He wrapped his arms around the other's body and rested his head on Jeje's shoulder. He was safe. He felt calm and all the emotions he felt for Gods know when vanished. 

"I'm here. I'll always be here, Mikuni. So just.. lay beside me and seek.. comfort whenever you want. I'll be here to... stand by you till the end," Jeje whispers. It was out of his personality and was overly cheesy. He knew he would retch if he ever heard those words later. But for now, all that mattered was Mikuni. Mikuni and his fragile emotions. He knew that the other's emotions were like water. A simple, soft tap would cause a ripple. That was all everyone's ever done. No one had ever thought of trying to pour it out. He knew he was the only one to be able to.

"That was.. cheesy. You've read too much books," Mikuni murmured against his neck.

Jeje grunted in response but refused to let go of the blonde. "Thank you," Mikuni murmurs. Jeje hums. It was okay. They'd be okay. Mikuni would be okay. Jeje was there for him. Always.

Mikuni looked up after pulling his head off the other's shoulder. He lifts off the paper bags just enough to see his lips and peer at the pair of glowing red orbs staring at him. Only giving a small smile, he presses his lips against the other's into a kiss. He could feel the other stiffen before pulling him even closer and kissing back. That was when the lights decided to turn off. They still kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away. Of course, they weren't alone anymore. Standing there was Shirota Mahiru and his, now out of the crystal, Servamp, Sleepy Ash. Of course, Faust and Abel were there. It only made Mikuni tighten his grip against the raven's neck. His arms had somehow wound themselves around the other's neck during their kiss.

"So.. uh... we'll just.. leave... and never speak of this again," Mahiru stubled upon his words. He'd just witnessed Misono's brother kiss his Servamp. Would he and Kuro be like that as well?-- 'GAHH NO. BAD MAHIRU' He scolded himself. He hurried out immediately, pink dusting his cheeks. He could vaguely hear Mikuni say good bye.

Kuro, however, was still there. Jeje was looking at him. He sighed softly. "How troublesome... I guess I need to speak.. I'm proud of you. You, Hyde, and Lily. You three deserve to be happy. I'm glad you three met the perfect eves. Don't screw it up. Both of you," Kuro says looking at the envy pair.

Jeje glanced at the closed door where Mahiru waited. "You.. deserve to be happy too... Mahiru... makes you happy... he managed... to do something... we had.. so much trouble... doing. Don't.. lose him," Jeje answers. He swore he saw Kuro flash a small smile. His older brother gave a pat on his shoulder and a sign of thank you for Mikuni before leaving.

They'll be okay. They had eachother. They always will.


End file.
